The present disclosure relates to a door hinge assembly for a refrigerator and a method of assembling the same.
Generally, a refrigerator is an electrical appliance that keeps food fresh for a long time by maintaining an interior temperature thereof to be lower than an exterior temperature.
The refrigerator generates cool air as a refrigerant circulates a cooling cycle and supplies the cool air to a storage chamber to maintain the food in the storage chamber at a predetermined low temperature.
The storage chamber is defined by a main body of the refrigerator. In order to prevent the cool air in the storage chamber from leaking, a door is installed on the main body of the refrigerator. Generally, the door is pivotally installed on a side of the main body. At this point, a hinge unit may be provided on the main body to provide a pivot axis of the door.
Meanwhile, according to the related art refrigerator, the hinge unit cannot function to support the load of the refrigerator but simply provides the pivot axis.
In addition, as a volume of the refrigerator increases and thus a weight of the refrigerator door increases, the refrigerator door slips at a coupling portion to the hinge unit or droops.
Accordingly, the refrigerator door cannot pivot with it closely contacting the main body of the refrigerator and a step between the main body and the door is created. When the step increases above a predetermined level, the refrigerator door cannot smoothly pivot.